


Group Sports

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Dean's bored and this is one of those perfectly normal experimentation things.





	Group Sports

“I’m bored,” Dean said for the fifth time and went again to stare dejectedly out of the hotel room window. The cornfield outside hadn’t changed, but the sun was lower in the clear, wide sky. “I’m so bored.” He turned away from the window with a sigh and threw himself down on the bed, bouncing on the creaking springs.

“I think Dean’s bored,” Seth said. He’d been glancing up from his phone every few moments to watch Dean scramble around the room. There was laughter underlying his words. 

“Really? What gave you that idea?” Roman said. 

Seth had his shoes up on the desktop, destroying the room service menu, and his body weight back in the chair, leaning it precariously on its back legs. He craned his neck back to get a look at Roman, sitting in a corner of the sofa with a magazine. He wasn’t really reading it. None of them were really doing anything. 

“I’m serious guys,” Dean said, eyes still dejectedly on the ceiling. “This overnight is torture. No show, no interviews. There’s nothing to do in this place but empty out the mini bar and watch dirty movies with your boys and no offense to your company, guys, but I’m not ten anymore.”

Seth raised an eyebrow. “I feel like your ten was different than my ten.”

Roman squinted, looking to the ceiling in confusion as though that were where Dean was getting his facts. “Why,” he asked slowly, “were you watching the dirty movies all together?” 

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows. “Really?”

“Really.”

Dean looked from Roman to Seth. Seth shrugged, finally lowering his phone to the desktop.

Dean grinned. “So.. you could...you know...compare?”

Realization dawned on their faces in quick succession. “Oh,” Roman said.

“Ew,” Seth said, bringing up his phone again but not unlocking the screen. “That’s gay,” he added vaguely.

“No, it's not,” Roman said.

“It’s a little gay,” Dean admitted.

“No, it's not!” Roman insisted. Both turned to him. “Its one of those, you know, perfectly normal childhood experimenting things.”

“Are you telling me you did this too?” Seth said, giving Roman a look of disgust.

Roman tried to shrug it off but he was blushing. “I…you know...it doesn’t mean anything...”

Dean was still grinning. “He’s got a lot of cousins.”

Seth put his hands over his ears. “I’m not listening to this,” he said but he could still hear Dean laughing at him and Roman breathing heavy through his embarrassment. “I can’t believe…” he began again, dropping his hands. He could though. More than that he could imagine.

“You never?” Dean asked, sitting the rest of the way up.

“No! I jerked off on my own like a normal human being.”

“It’s not about jerking off,” Dean said. “It’s about showing off.” Dean turned his attention to Roman, whose face hadn’t yet regained its normal flush. “Right, big guy? I’m sure that’s why you did it.”

Seth had a squirming feeling in his stomach which he tried to smother under his indignation. “Why are you assuming he’s the one with something to show?” he said. The question didn’t come out in quite the right tone.

“I have eyes.”

Roman wasn’t exactly bragging, but he had the embarrassed kind of soft denial that hinted toward truth. “Whatever,” Roman managed, reaching for his magazine and paging through it, unable to find the article he’d been pretending to read. “How you pass your time is your own business.”

It was an attempt at dismissal but all of them knew it was the wrong thing to say. The sentence fell flat between them all and the air was suddenly thick and tense, like the moment before the bell. Roman lowered the magazine, glanced at Seth. Seth caught his gaze, feeling like his eyes were a little too wide and turning his head to break the connection. He looked at Dean. Roman looked at Dean.

Dean’s hand was on his waistband

“Don’t,” Seth started to say but the word got caught up in his throat.

Dean’s mouth turned up so far on one side Seth couldn’t tell if he was actually happy or not. He knew he had their attention though, that was for sure. He popped the button on his jeans and reached into them.

For a moment there was just Dean’s hand moving, one fist smooth and easy in his jeans, the other holding onto his thigh hard, like he’d been told to keep it there. Seth swallowed and managed to breathe and thought maybe it would just be this, weird, but not earth shattering. They’d watch Dean jerk off and then they’d add it to the list of stupid, crazy Dean stuff and get over it. It wouldn’t mean anything. Nothing would change.

Then Roman reached for his belt.

Roman, yes, Dean was right. Roman was built like you’d expect a man of Roman’s size to be built. He took his cock out with both hands. Seth swallowed and caught himself staring.

“Come on, man,” Roman said. “You’re going to leave us hanging?” He slid a palm slowly down his already hardening dick, keeping the movement low against his leg.

Seth brought his feet down off the desk, tilted the chair forward onto the floor. “You guys are serious?”

Dean laughed from somewhere deep down in his throat. “You’re the one who don’t look serious,” he drawled. “What’s the matter? You just wanna watch?”

Seth didn’t even know what that implied but it made him wince defensively. “Shut up.”

Roman’s dick was nice and hard now, but he kept with those slow, one sided strokes. He was smirking. “He doesn’t want to show us what he’s got. He’s shy.”

“You’ve seen what I’ve got,” Seth grumbled. “You’ve seen me. Locker rooms and stuff, I mean.” The skin on his legs was so tight, his muscles twitching and every breath made him more and more aware of his own hard on.

“So what’s it matter?”

Everything felt thick and heavy, like both agreeing and refusing would mean something huge had changed between them. Seth’s throat felt dry. Roman gave him a knowing look.

“Fuck,” Dean said and Seth snapped his head around, unsure it that was in reference to what was just said or just a random exclamation. The tip of Dean’s dick was sticking out of the open fly of his jeans and his hand was gliding over it. “Just whip it out, man.”

Seth’s jeans were too tight and he had to stand for a moment to peel them down far enough to get his hands on himself. He was already fully hard and he blushed, wondering if the other two would notice. He took a firm grip around his dick and gave himself a couple of rough strokes before settling into a rhythm.

For a while it was just the noise. Skin against skin and little gasps and shudders of intaken breath. He couldn’t quite see Dean’s length, obscured by his open zipper. He realized he was leaning over, trying to see, the same instant Dean and Roman did.

Dean wiggled the tip of his tongue between his teeth. He dragged his hand off his thigh and then shoved the crotch of his jeans down lower, bringing his hand up under his balls and palming them in his hand.

Seth swallowed. Dean was so pink. Not as long as Roman but thick and fat. Seth rearranged his fingers, took a new grip on his dick and let out a little whimper.

“Like what yah see?” Dean asked.

“He was hoping he was bigger than you,” Roman jabbed. His laugh was quiet and breathy. He brought his hand to the base of his cock and pulled it to a higher angle, moving his hand almost straight up and down. 

Dean shook his head. “No, man, I like them like that. Sweet and smooth. Easy.” He gasped a little. “So easy. You’d... you’d fit just right.”

Seth’s cheeks flushed so hard he could hear the blood pounding into his face and he was too distracted by his own heat to really notice that Dean had just come out, sort of, and that he’d want to focus on that a little later.

Dean nodded towards Roman. “Ro’s about to pop.”

Roman was looking down at his cock with intensity. Seth wasn’t sure if coming first was a win or an embarrassment. Roman didn’t seem sure himself. He was glassy eyed but hung up on something. A strand of his hair had fallen out of his bun and was plastered to the side of his face. Seth had the wildest urge to get up out of his chair and sweep the lock behind Roman’s ear. 

“Come on, big dog,” Dean said. “You got it.”

Roman grunted in response, visibly tightening the grip on his shaft and increasing his speed.

“Come on,” Seth said, sounding petulant to his own ears.

“You got it Ro. You got it. Choke that thing.”

Roman threw his head back against the sofa, pumping his dick and groaning. He came in thin, clear strands, pushing his shirt up with one hand to come on his stomach and rocking his hips up to his fist until he’d wrung out every last shuddering spark of pleasure. Then he gasped, sweat on his forehead and eyes blinking wide, mouth curving up into a smile.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean said. Seth was sure he was coming but he just brought the knuckles of one hand up to his teeth and breathed through them. “Fuck,” he said, one last time, through his fingers.

“Catch up, man,” Roman said. “You’re lagging.” 

Dean laughed at that, started twisting his hand as he moved it up and down.

“That’s it,” Roman said. His voice was pitching deep and he sounded a little sleepy. “Come on, babe.”

Seth’d figured he’d swear again, but instead Dean just spasmed, making an empty broken sound and coming thick and fast over the knuckles of his hand. 

Seth’s hand was still moving and it sounded wet in the still, thick air of the room. He wasn’t sure if he should keep going but he couldn’t bring himself to stop quite yet. Dean wiped his hand on his jeans nonchalantly and pulled them back up, doing the button and zipper.

“Gross,” Seth managed. Dean laughed. Roman was still rubbing his softened dick thoughtfully, letting the streaks of his jizz dry on his bared chest.

“Since when are you scared of a little body fluid?,” Dean cracked, rubbing the mess harder into the fabric on his inner thigh. Roman laughed. Dean must have caught a drop on his thumb because he brought it to his mouth and licked at the nail. Seth felt his mouth fall open.

“You’re almost there,” Roman said, voice all soft and soothing.“Just a little…” 

“Yeah,” Seth agreed, even though he knew it wasn’t a question. He bit down on his lip hard. All he could see were eyes, brown eyes and blue eyes boring into him, watching his every twitch and wriggle.

“Little more,” Roman said. “Almost there.”

All he could think about was the way the muscles of Roman’s throat had swallowed when he’d canted up his hips and the way Dean’s bare feet had curled into the carpet.

“Come on, baby,” Dean added. “Blow that load.”

“Oh god.” Seth’s vision went fuzzy and it felt like he was coming forever, jolt after jolt of pleasure and feeling the come splatter on his chest, going hard enough to dot his neck and chin.

“That’s it,” Roman said, almost cooing. 

“Jesus, look at that.” Dean almost sounded proud and then Seth was blinking at the floor and panting. Trying to stop his heart from pounding. “Seth Rollins,” Dean went on. “King of the cumshots.”

“Yeah,” Seth said. He sat back, brought a hand to his chest and grimaced when he put his hand into something hot and sticky. Looking down, pulling his shirt away from his body, he rose from his seat to drag up his pants and mumbled something about a shower.

Dean was on his back again, the cum stain slick and obvious on his jeans.He ran a hand through his ragged hair. His limbs were loose and easy now. Maybe he’d even sleep for a while before starting up his whining again. Roman looked sated too. He’d grabbed a handful of tissues off the side table and was mopping up his stomach. There was color in his cheeks and amusement in his eyes.

Seth pulled his shirt off and got it almost off his shoulders before the move struck him as awkward. Which was insane, he thought, practically ripping the shirt off his arms. He took his shirt off in front of the guys two or three times a day.

“You good?” Dean asked. He didn’t really sound like he cared. He’d nestled his head into the crook of his arm. 

Seth nodded and pitched the shirt toward his suitcase.

Roman made a gesture toward Dean and Dean tossed him the remote. The TV clicked on just as Seth shut the bathroom door.

In the shower, he stood under the hot water for a long time and he very consciously didn’t think about anything.


End file.
